Venalita
Venalita is a major antagonist, a recurring boss, and Keyblade wielder in the fan-series Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. He serves as an antagonist to Owen Stevens, mainly, constantly appearing before him to challenge him. Later, he is revealed to be Owen's darkness, extracted from him by Bradley Millar, possessing the body of Owen's friend Kip. Story Creation A year before Avastar: Kingdom Hearts, Owen Stevens caught the attention of Bradley Millar. Owen's unusual strength of heart fascinated Bradley, and he dove into more research on the workings of a heart. He learned that those of the strongest heart have the ability to wield the Keyblade. Bradley suspected Owen may be the next Keyblade wielder, and thought of ways he could incorporate Owen into his and his master's final plan. When Bradley learned that every heart contains darkness, he formed a hypotheses, and began to work to awaken the Keyblade within Owen's heart. One night, Owen was struck unconscious and kidnapped by Bradley. Bradley began testing out his hypotheses on Owen himself. The experiment lead to Bradley leaking out some of Owen's strength of heart and darkness, which lead to the creation of Venalita. However, Venalita was in an incomplete form that had no body. Bradley was fascinated by the being, and locked him away, over the years continuing to study him. Meanwhile, he released Owen, who had no memory of the incident. When Bradley left Morcia City to launch his master plan, he left the incomplete Venalita behind. Venalita, enraged at his abandonment, escaped his confinement and into the city. After the fated night of the Hybrid Heartless invasion, Venalita spotted Owen protecting Kip from another wave of Hybrid Heartless that had appeared. Kip then touched Owen's Keyblade, which glowed a bright gold for a moment. Venalita instinctively knew that Owen had accidentally preformed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, and knew it was his chance to strike. When Owen departed the city, Venalita overshadowed and possessed Kip, taking his form and complete control over his body, with the added bonus of being able to fully wield the Keyblade. Stella Miller, however, witnessed the event. To test his power, Venalita attacked Stella. After a fight, Stella managed to defeat him with her own Keyblade. Venalita realized that he was still incomplete, and vowed to take Owen's strength into himself, thus becoming a perfect being. He opened a Corridor of Darkness and escaped Stella. Post-Creation Venalita set out on a journey to find Owen and kill Bradley, whom he harbored a grudge against. During Owen's journey to Zanbar City, Venalita appears before Owen and Lexom. When they try to double-team him, Venalita easily defeats Lexom, and advances upon an enraged Owen, angered at the defeat of his friend. After a difficult struggle, Owen manages to defeat him. Venalita then told Owen that Lexom was dead, and Owen was to blame. Owen, shocked, did not understand, and was obsessed with the thought of lexom still being alive. Venalita told him that, so long as he had friends around him, he would only cause them pain. His numerous taunts were an attempt at growing Owen's darkness, as Venalita knew that it would be easier to absorb Owen with darkness intact. With a final threat, Venalita opened a Corridor of Darkness, and disappeared. Owen stared, in shock, at the place he had disappeared, as Lexom stirred and awoke, still alive after all. Venalita next appeared to Stella, after her visit to the Village Hidden in Illusion. He taunted her with comments about Owen, which provoked her into dueling him. Stella again emerged the winner. Venalita did not worry about that loss. Instead, he told her that Owen would soon hate her, and have his heart clogged with darkness. As Stella angerly asked him what he meant, Venalita opened a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared, leaving behind several Heartless in his wake. Venalita was left stunned at his ability to summon Heartless. He began to experiment with his ability to summon them, when Bradley suddenly appeared. Venalita immediately attacked him, but Bradley swatted him down, stating that Venalita wasn't powerful enough to fight him yet. Bradley explained to him that he could summon the Heartless because his darkness and evil had gotten so pure, and the Heartless liked that. Angry, Venalita asked why he wasn't powerful enough to beat everyone. Bradley did not respon, but instead offered greater power. Venalita refused the offer, and began to attack again, but Bradley disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness. Venalita vowed to get stronger his own way, and defeat everyone that stood in his path. Later, Venalita attacked Owen again with his newfound powers in the Ninja Lands. Under Development... Fighting Style Under Development... Etymology "Venalita" is an allusion to the Latin word "Venaliter", which means "Corruption". The word "Venality" means "dishonesty". Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts Characters